


How James Got the Marauders' Map

by Jayashree_Roopchand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, James being a little shit, Snooping, marauders map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayashree_Roopchand/pseuds/Jayashree_Roopchand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my version of how James Sirius managed to take the Marauders' map.<br/>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on July 18, 2012.<br/>Not a Scorose fic. The pairing is only briefly mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How James Got the Marauders' Map

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago, so sorry if it's a little crappy.  
> I know JK Rowling wanted to make Dudley's child a wizard, but didn't, but in this story he's got a magical son, so it's a little AU.  
> And of course, there's some Scorose there for the heck of it.

It was the last day of the Christmas holidays, and James, having packed the night before, had nothing to do. He was going to use floo powder to get back to school at eleven, and it was now ten to eleven, so he had some time to spare. His father was at work, and, of course, as he was named after two of the most famous mischief makers at Hogwarts, (that weren't his uncle and his uncle's deceased twin brother) he decided to snoop around his dad's office. The office was situated in the attic, so he had no chance of being heard, as his mum was cooking in the basement kitchen, and Al and Lily were playing exploding snap at the table. He slid open the attic door and smiled as he saw his father's big, comfortable empty chair. He walked over to it and sat down, snickering as he did so. He pulled open the top drawer to see a pair of his father's spare glasses. Being very immature for a sixteen year old, he slipped them on and said, "Hello, my name is Harry James Potter. I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when I was only seventeen. Yes, I'm awesome like that. And I love my wife and my awesome, wonderful, great son James, and my other two... okay... children, Lily and Albus." He was going to put back the glasses, when something caught his eye. There was an old piece of parchment with a note attached. He caught sight of his name and pulled it out, and recognizing his father's handwriting, began to read.

'James, I knew you would find this one day while I'm not at home, knowing you. This belonged to my father and his friends when they were at Hogwarts, but was confiscated my Mr. Filch-,' wow, that crazy old man and his cat were there since his grandfather's time? '- and was found by your uncles, Fred and George in their first year. They, not even knowing whose it was, passed it on to me in my third year. It was not until the end of the year that I found out that my father and his friends had actually created this map. It was mine and Teddy's fathers, my godfather's and the man who betrayed my father, Peter Pettigrew's. James, this map is an entire map of Hogwarts, showing everyone everywhere and what they're doing. Since you can't do magic outside of school, use it when you get there. Just tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it will open. When you're done, tap it again and say 'Mischief managed' and it will be a blank piece of parchment. Just promise me you won't do anything illegal- Dad.'

"Wicked." James said and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. That's when his mother's voice floated up to him.

"James, sweetheart, where are you? Time to go!"

"Coming, mum!" he called back, and he bounded out of the office, closing the door behind him.  
\------

That evening, he sat with his best friend/roommate/ cousin, Luke Dursley. Luke had just finished reading the note. "This is awesome!" he said as James set the parchment on his bed. The oldest potter sibling pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Writing appeared on the top of the parchment. 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers are proud to present, THE MARAUDER'S MAP.' It was amazing. It showed every corner of the school, and there were tiny ink dots with labels moving all over it.

"This thing is awesome!" Luke cried, and then his eyes narrowed as he looked at two dots in front of the common room.

"James! Look! Is that Rose? With Scorpius? Most likely headed toward that empty classroom down the hall?"

"Why yes it is, my friend, and if my suspicions are correct, I might be sending a letter to Uncle Ron after I do a bit of spying. Coming?"

"As if I'm passing this one up!" Luke exclaimed, as James got the invisibility cloak out from his trunk.

Rose got quite a shock the next day when a howler came for her as she sat in the common room, her father's voice terrifying her half to death as he ranted on and on about her being with a male of 'The Malfoy Species' as he called it...


End file.
